The Bat, the Miko and the Birds
by Writing Inu
Summary: Needless to say, Damian was not pleased. Not one bit. He had thought he was the only biological child of his father, Bruce Wayne (a.k.a. the Batman), but the current situation said otherwise. For there had been another woman in his father's life before his mother (Catwoman did not count). Standing before him, was his half sister, Kagome Higurashi.
1. At First Sight

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

Just a warning in advance, but I will be mixing up the universes, hence the word, **_fanfiction_** _._

* * *

Needless to say, Damian was not pleased. _Not one bit_.

He had thought he was the only biological child of his father, Bruce Wayne (a.k.a. the Batman), but the current situation said otherwise. For there had been another woman in his father's life before his mother (Catwoman did not count). Standing before him, was his half sister, Kagome Higurashi.

She was, though, without a doubt, his father's offspring. There were definite, uncanny resemblances. She had the same black hair as him and his father. However, where he had green eyes, like his mother, Higurashi had blue- no- electric cobalt eyes identical his father's.

She was currently being coddled by Grayson because, apparently, she hadn't visited the manor since over a year(and not that he would ever admit it, but he felt a teensy bit jealous that they had a special connection). Drake and Todd were off to the side, they seemed... happy. His heart clenched a bit. The duo hadn't exactly been pleased when they heard of _his_ existence. He felt slightly betrayed.

It occurred to him that she could prove to be a nuisance(to kill). She knew (how she acquired such information was beyond him) their secret identities as the vigilantes of Gotham. In addition, her personality was just as disturbingly and annoyingly similar to that of Grayson's.

Damian Wayne crossed his arms, eyes hard, and sneered at her.

"How do you expect us to trust you?" His father looked disapprovingly at him and Grayson and Drake frowned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Todd hiding his smirk, obviously amused he was not liking the situation one bit. But the girl just smiled at him, ignoring the others in the room.

"I don't." He cocked a brow at the statement. Todd's and Drake's expressions turned confused. "I know I already have everyone's trust here, as for you, I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Her eyes seemed to twinkle with an almost smirking glint. "I'll earn it."

* * *

Okay, so I'm just going to say that I'm new to this whole 'post-your-stories-online' thing. I KNOW I'm not the best writer out there, but I'm still learning (and trying for the matter). So, your constructive criticism is very appreciated.


	2. Something Different

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

Believe it or not, Bruce was relieved to have his daughter back in his arms. Her presence had been missed in the manor.

However, her return irked him. Whether his 3 eldest sons saw it or not, something about Kagome was different.

She was still the bubbly little girl that had skipped around the manor with Dick(who was not to far behind) doing cartwheels. She was still the girl that made snacks after he and Jason came back from patrol. She was still the girl that treated Tim's injuries when he was still getting used to being Robin. Most importantly, she was still his daughter.

It was very subtle, but he still saw it, nonetheless. After all, he was the world's greatest detective.

Her eyes.

He had almost overlooked it. It was barely there, but those eyes looked different from compared to her last visit. They looked haunted, scarred. Something he had always seen in his own in the mirror ever since he was younger. Eyes that had seen death and probably among other horrid things.

Bruce knew that during her stay in Japan had did something to her. But he wouldn't dare pry, she would come and tell when she was ready.


	3. Contempt

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN OR FRUIT LOOPS AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

As she glared daggers, Kagome couldn't help but think how much she absolutely loathed it. There were just no words in the English or Japanese language that could describe her contempt. It was such a hateful and awful thing to be in existence. There was not a single reason in the world that could make her say otherwise. It was just pure evil, and on the downside, she couldn't purify it to ashes. On top of that, the way it just sat there, so innocently, drove the miko completely mad. It was as clear as day to her. The thing was mocking her.

She cursed angrily in Japanese and pulled at her hair. She turned to Dick, who was munching on dry cereal, sitting next to her and glared. He pretended not to notice and continued to hum happily.

"Ya know, Kags, my offer is still up." Her blue eyes narrowed further at his (currently very annoying) gleeful tone. Nonetheless, she grumbled miserably and admitted defeat.

"Fine." She huffed miserably, blowing up her front bangs. He grinned at her.

"Come on," he encouraged, as he set down the box of Fruit Loops on the table. "Show me the math problem, I'm sure I can help."

The miko scooted closer to her older brother as he began explaining the equation. Oh, how she despised math.


	4. Historical

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

* * *

Tim was flipping through pages of numerous books and scribbling down information as Kagome came into the dining room. He didn't stop his researching, but, greeted her, nonetheless.

"Hey Kags. How was the first day?" The blue eyed girl just shrugged as she took off her backpack and set it on floor.

"Hi Tim-kun. It was fine. Nothing much, though." She sat down on the chair next to him after hanging her uniform blazer on it and eyed his work curiously. "What're you up to?"

"Research paper." He drawled as he scribbled more information down on the sheet of loose leaf.

"For History?" Kagome asked. The younger teen nodded his head in response, his emerald eyes now trained on the laptop screen in front of him and fingers pressing the keys at top speed.

"Mr. Edelman wants the class to write a research report on any piece of Japanese folklore. I'm doing it on 'The Tale of Princess Kaguya'." The blue eyed miko's form stiffened and her voice was caught in her throat. Either, Tim didn't notice, or, didn't care, because he kept babbling on. "It was one of the legends I got hooked on when we learned about them in class. Originally I was going to do it on the Shikon Jewel, but I couldn't find much. All my sources were too vague." Kagome felt the memories rushing through her head, but quickly stomped on them. He stopped typing and looked at her as if realizing something. "Wait, Kagome, have you heard about the legend of Princess Kaguya?" Luckily, by the time he asked, she had managed to compose herself and stop the memories from coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Actually, yeah." She let out a strained laugh. "It was part of the circular in 9th grade, so I know it fairly well." _'And because I was personally kidnapped by her.'_ But, the miko decided to keep that last bit to herself.


	5. New Clothes

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

On another note, I honestly didn't think I would get this much love(I'm feeling particularly giddy at the moment.). I would like to thank **Tinas86Roses, chibi-Clar, shie0917, and mndstjohn** for taking a small amount of your time to review. **:-)**

Now, onto the next chapter!

* * *

Kagome cursed her luck.

She had stayed at her school's library to study a bit after the school day. When she was done, an hour or so later, walking home, it just _had_ to start raining.

The miko grumbled miserably, shivering, as she weighed out her decisions. She could either wait for the storm to pass or run home.

She bit her lip.

Running a couple of miles wouldn't be so bad with all the exercise she had in the Feudal Era. She could use her backpack as a shield... But then again, her books and notes would have to pay-

"Why, hello there." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She mentally sighed(and cursed the kamis for loving to toy with her) and slightly turned her head. The owner of the voice had a buzz cut on his round head and was looking at her with leering eyes, making her skin crawl and her instincts kick in. "What's a cutie like you doing in the rain all by yourself?" The disgusting grin on his face made her skin crawl further and sent unpleasant tingles up her spine. Kagome ignored him with a mask of indifference.

"Ooo, playing hard to get, aren't ya?" Her eye twitched in irritation. He leaned in to her and whispered near her ear. Subconsciously, her fists had curled, waiting to get the first chance to hit and run. "Well, we could head over to my place and- AHH!" Annoyed, and slightly terrified, she punched the offending man square in the jaw.

"Don't touch me." She snarled dangerously, her eyes flashing with pure menace. The scum cradled his jaw and sneered at her, raising a hand.

"You're gonna pay for that ya little-" With all the strength she could muster, Kagome stomped hard on his foot, making sure that the heel of her boot crushed his toes. He yelped and she took the momentum to knee him in the stomach, which made him double over.

Just then, the most spectacular thing happened. A car honked.

When she turned, she saw her father in the back seat, with the window rolled down, looking at her with concern.

"Dad!" She cried happily and in relief. She spared the offender a final glance and took off for the car, when she saw that he was crouched into a pathetic little ball.

When she got into the vehicle, as it sped off(to where she assumed was the manor), she was attacked with questions from both her father and Alfred (though mostly her father). They first asked if she was alright.

"I-I'm f-fine." When her teeth began chattering, the Manor's butler took the liberty of turning on the heat in the car and Bruce took his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She muttered her thanks.

"Clearly not, Miss Kagome. Did you not bring an umbrella with you?"

"The forecast said it was going to be clear and sunny today…" She said weakly. Bruce spoke up.

"Did that man hurt you, Kagome?" The blue eyed miko shook her head.

"No-"

"What were you thinking?! He was twice your size!" The male exclaimed, though the concern evident in his tone.

"But, tou-san, I handled him just fine!" The miko countered just as loudly.

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"But, I didn't!"

"Because it just so happened that I was passing through-"

"Master Wayne," Alfred cut in sternly, "I believe that the miss has had a long day."

"Thank you, Alfred-san!" Kagome chimed.

"You should've called when it started raining." He grumbled. The miko sighed.

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

"You still could've gotten hurt."

"It's not my fault the creep started hitting on me." He looked at her, his eyes asking: 'really now?' and she felt her temper flare. "Otou-san, please do share your thoughts." She said dryly.

"Your clothes were clinging to you like a second skin." The female cried out, clearly frustrated with the male.

"I'm wearing jeans with a t-shirt and an old sweater! Let's also not forget, that I'm sopping wet and I look like a horrible mess."

"You're getting new clothes." She gaped at him. The male had completely ignored her. "Next time you go out, wear this coat over your outfit." He began muttering to himself. "Maybe I should take you shopping on my next day off."

"Alfred-san, please do something!"

* * *

Yay for overprotective Bruce! This one was pretty long, too. So, ladies and gents, what do you think?


	6. Just a Dream

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Yay! I posted the next chapter! *cheers and throws confetti*

I would like to thank **KEdakumi, kakashixangela, Anime hotty lover.18, Tinas86Roses, chibi-Clar, and Applejax XD** for taking their time to review my story

Now onto the chapter! **:-D**

* * *

 _The cries of the battle were all around, bodies falling by the hundreds and blood staining the grass of the clearing. But she paid it no heed. Where was he? She couldn't find Inuyasha nor feel his aura nearby._

 _A Northern soldier lunged for her with blood thirst in his crimson eyes, but she managed to jump backwards to dodge and shot a wave of purifying energy at him. As he began howling in pain, she swiftly made her escape._

 _She weaved through the fighting soldiers and managed to pinpoint a different aura._ _Sesshomaru!_

 _She hastily ran towards the location, which happened to be near the Bone Eater's Well, but she couldn't see his familiar looking form either._

 _From the corner of her eye, she saw Sango trying to fend off several youkai attacking her. The miko quickly notched an arrow and shot it at the demon that had been attempting to sneak up on the taijiya. When the youkai shrieked in pain, Sango had quickly glanced behind her shoulder and saw the youkai turn into ash. She gave the miko a smile of gratitude, before resuming in her battle._

 _Just then, she felt an overwhelming presence behind her. Quickly turning around, she found herself staring into the solemn golden eyes of her older brother._

 _"Sesshomaru?"_

 _Without much of a warning, he quickly grabbed her and made a beeline for the well._

 _"Nii-san?" She asked again, more frantically._

 _"Forgive me, imouto." Before she was pushed into the well, she felt a feathery kiss on the crown of her head. As the situation hit her, it was already too late. The sparking blue of the well's magic had disappeared around her and she landed softly at the bottom; back in her rightful era._

* * *

Cerulean eyes shot wide open and Kagome bolted straight up from her bed. She tightened her clutch on the cotton blanket and her breaths coming out in irregular patterns. She sighed in relief, recognizing her surroundings.

 _'Thank kami, only a dream, Kagome.'_ She chanted. _'Only a dream.'_

Her eyes that had been filled with tears were drying and her pulse rate was slowing down back to its normal speed.

With a groan, she fell back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom for a long moment. She wondered when the memories would stop haunting her. Would it _ever_ stop? With a sigh of resignation, she closed her eyes and pulled the bed sheets further up to her neck. She, then, welcomed the dark abyss of sleep that awaited her.

* * *

To be honest, I'm a bit iffy on this chapter. I just don't know what to think of it.

I had to write it cause I just felt an urge to write a snippet of what happened in the Feudal Era.

So what do you guys think?


	7. A Girls' Morning Out

Hi everyone! Another update! WOOHOO!

Okay, so I've been thinking about this oneshot-ish drabble-ish fic and I sorta, maybe (or maybe not), have a plot thingy in mind, but ehh, I don't know for sure.

I've also been getting lots of love from a lot of you folks, considering that this is a fairly new fic and I'm a fairly new writer

In addition, I'd like to thank **Tamadream, chibi-Clar, keDakumi, midnightloveless, Tinas86Roses, HalfBlackWolfDemon and Kira** for taking their time to review. *Throws you roses and throws rainbow confetti*

(Should I start responding to reviews in my story now?)

Okay, finally now onto the next chapter

* * *

It was still dark out. The sky was a mix of blues, purples, and pink and the sun was just rising above the horizon. Any normal person would be taking the opportunity the sleep in late on this weekend in Gotham. However, Kagome was anything, but normal.

Habits were hard to break; she always woke before the sun rose. Not to mention, the dreams were making it hard for her to sleep at night. Now here she was, running laps around the park.

As she ran, her ponytail swished back and forth behind her. Her breathing was controlled and she had yet to break into sweat.

As she entered her third lap, she noticed a familiar looking figure in the distance. She picked up her pace and made a beeline for the person. Said person saw her approaching and waved. The raven haired girl's features broke into a grin and waved back.

As she slowed, she was attacked by her long time best friend.

"Kagome!" The redhead squealed. "Hi!"

"Hi Barbara!" She hugged back, just as enthusiastically.

Barbara, just like Kagome, was full clad in an athletic uniform with form fitting black yoga pants that flared around the ankles and a tank top with a sports bra underneath.

"What're you doing up so early?"

The miko shrugged. "It'd be a waste to not run on such a nice morning?"

Barbara laughed. "Can I run with?"

"Sure!"

"Oh and Kags, we're _so_ going out later. We have _a lot_ to catch up on."

The miko giggled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Yay! Barbara made her debut in this fic!

Just a heads up, but there will probably be mentions, or appearances, of other heroes from the DC Universe

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Your constructive criticism will be very appreciated :-D


	8. Carrying Out Her Duty

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BATMAN OR HELLO KITTY AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Woohoo! Chapter 8!

Before I go on, I would just like to thank **Tinas86Roses, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Applejax XD and chibi-Clar** for reviewing my story! *throws kisses and flowers*

Now, presenting the next chapter!

* * *

Kagome had been feeling particularly uneasy that evening. And the sight before just may have confirmed why.

Jason was lying on the bed in his room as her father sat beside him wiping away the sweat on his forehead with a damp washcloth. Her father had found him half beaten and semi conscious in a dark alleyway. Luckily, his injuries weren't too bad, however he'd have to take it easy the next few days because he had come up with a fever.

As she finished bandaging up the scratches on Jason's arms, she couldn't help but notice the dark bags under her father's eyes.

"Dad," she said gently. "You should get some sleep." He ignored her and continued to dab away at the sleeping boy's forehead. She inaudibly sighed. "Dad."

"I'm not leaving Jason." He said in that tone of voice that left no room for arguments.

"You won't be of any help to him, either, if you also get sick." She pointed out. "It's been a long night. Get some rest, dad. I'll watch over him and if something happens, I'll wake you. Deal?" The male hesitated.

"I've done this before, dad, remember?" Bruce nodded, recalling the memory of a cute 5 year old girl staying up with Alfred to check for injuries to put her Hello Kitty band aids to use. "Exactly, so there's nothing to worry about." He sighed in defeat and got up from his seat. He spared the sleeping boy a final glance before leaving for the night.

"Good night, Kagome." He said from the doorway. The raven haired girl smiled gently at her father.

"Night, otou-san." With that said, he finally left the room with a click of the door, leaving her alone with her younger sibling.

She looked at the teen with a soft gaze in her cerulean eyes. She gently grabbed a hold of one of his hands with both her own and hummed softly, expanding her aura to calm the pained one of the boy's. She was relieved when Jason's aura stopped raging about and his features relaxed. As she kept on humming a soothing melody, she began to heal his injuries, one by one.

* * *

There hasn't been any interaction between Jason and Kagome, as of yet, so yeah. Here you go. **;-)**

I want to sort of have her interact with the other characters before the one shots get all random and messy

So what do you guys think of this chapter?


	9. Almost Home

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

WOOHOO! A LONG CHAPTER! YIPPEE!

I think from this point on it'll be interconnected, like **interconnected** , you know?

Before I begin the chapter, I'd like to thank **readme123, Anime hotty lover. 18, midnightloveless, chibi-Clar and Angel4EverLostInLife** for taking their time to review my story **;-D**

Now onward!

* * *

The room was dark and the closed curtains were blocking any ray of light from the outside from coming in. Blood tattered clothing and weapons were strewn carelessly on the wooden floor and a single red mask lay in the midst of it all.

A female sat hunched over in her wooden chair, sound asleep. Her wavy obsidian locks were covering her face, similar to that of a curtain. She was wearing long flannel pajama pants and a green tank top with a limp hand holding a, still, slightly damp towel and obviously exhausted from the night before.

Next to her, was a large bed being occupied by a shirtless teenage boy, her client. His upper body were sporting injuries that were now covered in white linen bandages. As for the purple bruises on his body and his eye, they'd go away with time.

First, a finger twitched. Next, a brow. Soon enough, when the whole body moved, a small and pained groan came out from Jason. He blinked his eyes open and slowly got himself up with what strength he had left. Leaning his head against the headboard of the bed, he scanned his surroundings.

His older sister was next to him, asleep in her chair, her head bobbed to one side with a washcloth in one hand. Not to mention, he was all patched up and felt sore all over.

His brows scrunched together. Why was he here? Little by little, he began to piece the memories together. When he recalled what had transpired the night before, he groaned miserably and swore. Batman had found him! Half dead, too! His lip curled into a snarl. He had also brought him here. Here, of all places!

With an angry growl, he began to get up from his bed in order to dress himself. Little did Jason know that by then, the raven haired teenage girl had roused from her slumber.

Just as he finished slipping on his black t-shirt, "Where do you think you're going?" Jason casually looked over his shoulder and saw his sister with her hip cocked and arms crossed over her chest with a raised brow.

"Out," he said after turning back to what he was doing and picked up his trademark leather jacket. He heard the patter of bare feet against the floorboards and, soon enough, Kagome was in front of him glaring at him.

"Oh no, you're not. Jason, you're _staying_ until you're fully recovered."

"I'm _fine_ , sis. See?" He grinned cheekily and spread out his arms, and proceeded to walk around in a small circle. "I'm perfectly healed." Kagome did not look convinced and jabbed her younger sibling in the side. She frowned when he winced.

"You are _not fine_. You're _staying_." She stated. Jason let out a sigh. "Kagome, you're stupid, if you think no one's gonna die, with the whole family here."

"Not stupid. _Hopeful_." She corrected with a deadpan.

"Same thing." He drawled as he put on his leather jacket and adjusted the collar.

"Running away isn't going to fix things with dad."

Jason froze and finally looked towards Kagome, who in turn was glaring fiercely at him. His voice was slow and dangerous as he spoke. "Treading into dangerous territory, sis." His topaz eyes were now cold and frozen over.

Kagome sighed wearily and let her arms drop to her sides. Her eyes were dull, a deep abyss of blues, and Jason couldn't help but think, how much more older and wiser she looked than her age. "Jason," she began, "I know death and resurrection changed you, but there are people that still care about you. Me, Dick, Alfred, Barbara, Tim, Damian," he snorted at the last two names, but Kagome continued on. "And he doesn't show it much, but dad, too."

"What do _you_ know about dying?" His eyes flashed with anger. "Feeling _betrayed_?!" He grew louder with every word. " _Abandoned_?!"

She looked at him blankly and for some reason it made his blood boil. "I know it hurts." She answered cryptically with a sad gaze in her eyes. She slowly took a hold of one of his hands, which, unbeknownst to him, had fisted over, and gingerly ran both her thumbs across his knuckles. "Come home to us, Jason?"

Something inside of him snapped and all the reins Jason had on his emotions broke like dam. His eyes began to water. Her smile was all the encouragement he needed. He hugged her fiercely and dug his face into her shoulders. Silent sobs began wracking his body and Kagome hugged him back and comfortingly rubbed soothing circles on his back. "We're here for you, Jason, so you can come homenow."

Unknown to the two teenagers, their father was watching silently from the slightly ajar doorway with remorse in his cobalt eyes.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

(btw do you guys know if Jason has green or blue eyes? I'm not sure)


	10. House Arrest

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

YES! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! *plays prerecorded crowd cheering and going wild* Thank you! Thank you very much! (was that a bit to arrogant? hehe whoops ". )

I would like to thank **HolyButterBalls, Laura-Shi, mndstjohn, midnightloveless, Anime hotty lover. 18, Tinas86Roses and chibi-Clar** for reviewing my story. Thank you so much! **3** And also another thanks for telling me the color of Jason's eyes. I've decided to go with green. **:-D**

Oh, and for those of you who haven't read the chapter just yet (kudos to you!), I just want to address a few things:

-This is for all those Batman/ DC purists out there: I am mixing up the universes, so apologies if you are mad, but this is how I will be writing my fanfic, emphasis on the fanfic

-Just to clear things up: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Richard 'Dick' Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Red Robin and Damian Wayne is Robin

-Please keep in mind, my updates will be irregular and I'm trying my hardest to write these chapters, so your patience is appreciated!

-This last one is just kind of for me, but should I begin answering your questions for the story in the updates, or no?

* * *

"Alfie, I swear, I'm fine." Jason huffed impatiently as the butler began to dote over him, taking his temperature.

"Young sir, I have done this for many years now. The condition of your health will be decided by me."

The poor boy, Kagome mused, squirmed under the English man's scrutinizing gaze.

"You best start eating now, young sir, or you'll soup will get cold." The teen groaned miserably. The butler, then, turned to the blue eyed female. "Is there anything you'll be needing, Miss Kagome?" The girl waved her hand, giggling a bit.

"Iie, Alfred-san. But, I will say that you won't need to worry about his injuries, I'll take care of them. Oh, and right!" Her face brightened in recollection. "Thank you for the green tea." She said holding up the steaming mug in her hands.

The butler smiled softly. "Of course, young miss. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall go awaken the rest of the manor's residents." With that said, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Kagome turned to the green eyed teen. "You know," she began after taking a sip from her tea, "Alfred's going ban you from going out, right?" While some of her powers had alleviated of most of the pain, she couldn't heal the injuries fully, for fear of revealing her powers.

' _I mean, seriously?! I know supernatural beings exist and all, but how in kami's name do I come out and say, 'Hi dad, I'm the reincarnation of a powerful priestess with inhuman powers. Oh! And did I mention, I'm a former time traveler?' Sure he's Batman and all, but who in the world would believe that bull-'_

"Kagome!" Jason shouted. Broken from her thoughts so abruptly, she shrieked and jumped, spilling some tea onto her pajamas. She winced. "Itai…"

She glared at the teen. "Kami, Jason! Don't scare me like that!" She looked down and inspected her ruined clothes. "Darn it, these were my favorite, too." She mumbled with a pout.

"Well, it wasn't my fault, you weren't paying attention." He accused with a snort. "As, I was saying, I wouldn't be able to go out like this anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I'm still legally dead, remember?" He scoffed. Kagome looked at him sternly.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Jason."

"Thank you, I try." She rolled her eyes in retaliation.

A new voice came into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

Both heads turned to the newcomer standing in the doorway. Their father was standing there awkwardly with his arms stiffly at his sides.

Kagome offered him a comforting smile, cheering mentally. The two could _finally_ have a chance to make amends! "No, outo-san. You can come in."

As he walked in towards the bed, she stood up turning to Jason. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit." She ignored the dark glare sent her way and walked out of the room with a secretive grin on her face. She held the mug, now _half_ full with green tea, and gently closed the door behind her with a soft click.

When she turned to walked down the hallway to her bedroom door, she bumped into a very firm chest and stumbled backwards. Said person she bumped into, did the same thing and woke out of their sleepy daze.

"Itai…" She groaned(the second time that morning)as she rubbed her poor nose.

"Oh, hey Kags! Is-" Thinking quickly(and instinctively, because he was a naturally loud and happy person), she firmly slapped her hand over her older brother's mouth and proceeded to drag him away from Jason's bedroom.

Once they were enough distance away, at her bedroom door, she took her hand off his lips and spoke. "Yes, Dick, Jason's in there. And so is dad. Let's give them this time to make up, alright?"

Just as she had suspected, he pouted and whined. "But, I haven't hugged him in a long time!"

* * *

So whaddaya guys think?

Have a nice day, afternoon, or evening everyone!^^


	11. Short Lived Story Time

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been struck with a horrible case of writer's block. T^T I literally forced myself to write this chapter.

Thanks for reviewing to: **Anime hotty. 18, Tinas86Roses, HalfBlackWolfDemon and chibi-Clar**

Anyways, for those of you who have been waiting, this chapter has Kagome and Damian! YOOHOO!

Now onwards to the chapter

* * *

"Damian?" The second Kagome stepped out of her bathroom, her eyes caught a certain 10 year old lounging comfortably on her bed. In her room.

He looked at her briefly and 'tt-ed' at her before, once again, laying his head down on his arms to stare at the ceiling. Her brows scrunched together in confusion. "Damian, what are you doing here?" She inquired as she walked over to her chair at her desk. He continued to stare boredly at the ceiling.

"I'm avoiding Grayson." He stated simply.

"Why?" She seated herself comfortably on the cushioned chair with her legs on either side of the seat and leaned on the back of it with her elbows.

His lip curled into a scowl and his eyes could've drilled holes into the ceiling. "Because it is _Funday Sunday_."

The raven haired female let out an amused chuckle. "I don't see what the problem is."

"I refuse to partake in such childish affairs with Grayson." He snorted.

"So, if it wasn't with 'Grayson' ", she mocked, "would you 'partake in such childish affairs'?" Damian shot up from the bed to glare at her. However, the miko could not be intimidated for she had gotten used to such harsh looks because of a certain daiyoukai.

"Do not mock me, Higurashi." She rolled her eyes at him. 'Their attitudes are so similar, it's not even funny.' The miko mused.

"What's so bad about having fun. You should try it. It's really not that bad." She offered dryly. He stuck his nose up in the air and harumphed, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

Kagome sighed wearily. "Going back to my first question? Why are you here?"

"It is simple. Can you not figure it out on your own?" He taunted with a smirk.

"Enlighten me." She deadpanned.

"Grayson is under the impression that I do not like you. Thus, making your room the perfect hiding spot."

"Aww, you like me? How sweet!" She cooed with clasped hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, Higurashi. You just have yet to give me a reason to hate you." He snorted.

"Hey, I should get some credit, though. I could've yelled his name anytime in these 10 minutes to lead him here." She pointed out.

"Tt. I suppose." He plopped back down onto the mattress

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence, but it wasn't an awkward one.

Damian was the first to break it. "Higurashi?" She hummed in reply as she broke her gaze away from her bare feet on the wooden floorboards.

"Do you believe it happened?"

She looked at him confused. "What?" The 10 year old sat up again and pointed to something behind her. Following his finger and line of sight, she saw what he was asking about. Her breath hitched.

Pinned above her desk was a cork board. It had lots of post it reminders but that wasn't what her younger brother was pointing to. His finger was aimed at the key chain of a fake Shikon no Tama dangling from a pushpin.

She looked at him incredulously. "You know the legend?"

"More or less." He shrugged. "Mother and Grandfather would tell it to me as a bedtime story when I was younger." Kagome stared in awe as a new side of the boy began showing. His emerald eyes were staring absentmindedly at the key chain and yet they were so full of wonder and childlike innocence. "A spider with the ability to grow stronger by consuming other beings. Dogs fighting with giant swords. A fox and a saber tooth feline with the ability to call forth curls of fire. A man with a black hole in his hand. A woman with inhuman fighting abilities. And the most important and powerful one, Grandfather said, was a priestess with unparalleled abilities. He said she had a major impact in defeating the spider." He turned and looked at her. "It's just not possible. Is it?"

Kagome smiled gently at him and treaded lightly because she did not want his expressions to freeze over. This childlike innocence side of him was... Pretty cute, to say the least.

"Well, you never know Damian. These legends have some truth, if not all, to them. And besides," she smiled ruefully, recalling her adventures. "I, for one, come from a long line of holy people. So it's not impossible."

He was quiet, as if contemplating on her words. "Higurashi, I-"

He was interrupted by a knocking on her bedroom door.

It was pushed open revealing a quite distraught looking Dick Grayson.

" 'Gome, did you see-" The minute his blue gaze landed on the boy on the bed, he immediately attacked Damian with a hug and proceeded to drag him out with promises of an ever so fun day. Damian, however, was not as excited as Dick, and began shouting death threats and struggling in his tight grip. "Thanks, Kagome. We'll see you later!" With that said, her bedroom was empty once more, leaving an amused miko in the dust.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And let me know what you guys think! If you guys didn't know yet, I edited some of the other chapters and will probably edit this one, too, in a few days.

Seeya! That's all for today folks!


	12. A Gala at the Manor

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

Hi everyone! Yes, I am, indeed, still alive! I apologize for the long wait!

*grumbles about stupid writer's block and stupid procrastination*

Now, I just want to warn everyone in advance: Bruce may be a bit OC because I felt this was how he would act around others that don't know he's... Well, you know who.

So there's that! And I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: **Sugar0o, Anime hotty lover. 18, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Angel4EverLostInLife, Tinas86Roses, Bunny.W.K and Guest**

Now onto the story! (It's pretty long)

* * *

Kagome was never fond of attending formal events. Sure, she went to festivals and parties, but those were different compared tnno the functions and galas like these because they were actually fun.

She hated feeling suffocated in the clothing she wore and how imprisoned she felt when she had to put up an act being all prim and proper.

'Like a caged bird.' She thought distastefully.

She enjoyed her freedom, thank you very much. And most importantly of all, she enjoyed being herself. Kagome.

But, sadly, here she was, talking to some random business associate's daughter, Veronica Bucci, who was trash talking the dresses of other women and 'cooing' over hers. She tried not to grimace. It was obvious the girl in front of her was not being genuine.

Just then, the girl's father called her name from across the ballroom and the girl waved her goodbye, leaving her alone. Kagome let out a barely audible sigh in relief. These things were tiring and she couldn't understand why it had to be done in the manor.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, the miko decided it was all part of making sure her father's identity stayed safe. As she began to make her way to the refreshments table, being mindful of her stupidly long dress and, just as stupid, heels, she couldn't help but wonder where the others were.

Last she saw Dick was near the corners of the ballroom. The blue eyed male had been flirting with a group of young females and succeeding, as they had fawned over him.

Damian and Tim, on the other hand, had been with her in the early evening. She gave them her company and the two had shooed away any males trying to get close to her. Then, at some point, the duo had been ripped from her side by some elderly woman who had began to coo and dote on them. It was then she had been approached by Veronica and she talked to her.

As she sipped daintily on the fruit punch, her blue eyes scanned the crowd. Young men and women were dancing on the polished floors. The older elites were discussing amongst themselves.

All in all, everyone seemed to be having a grand time. Auras were dancing with lightheartedness and mirth. Even if these environments weren't exactly her idea of fun, it put a smile on her lips knowing that everyone here was enjoying themselves.

She must've let her guard down because her form stiffened when she left a pat on her bare shoulder.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" She relaxed when she recognized the person as her father.

Bruce Wayne was nicely dressed in a collared shirt with a black jacket with a classical black bow tie paired with black slacks. He smiled softly at his daughter and gave her a one armed hug. "You look beautiful, Kagome."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Thanks, dad."

With the hand that was holding a glass of bubbly champagne, he motioned to the crowd in front of them. "Shouldn't you be having fun at this age?"

Kagome looked skeptically at her father. She knew he was teasing her. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've already passed the rebellious stage of my teenage years."

He chuckled and stared at the crowd with her. Understanding the hidden meaning behind her reply, he said, "You'll get used to it. Never liked it much, either, as a kid."

"I don't want to get used to it." She said with a sideways glance to her father and brought the glass of fruit punch to her lips.

His eyes scrunched together in confusion.

She took a small sip and glanced knowingly at her father. "Because that means, I'll be attending more of these and that's not what I want to do." He chucked at her answer.

Her eyes lit up in realization and turned to face the Wayne. "Speaking of, aren't you supposed to be discussing things with your business partners?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've spoken to a few. Lucius is taking care of the rest. Besides, the ones I need to talk to couldn't come."

"Where are the groupies?"

The miko couldn't help but notice the quirk on the male's lips and the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Dick is taking care of them for me, of course."

"Dad," she groaned, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." He countered, though his 'innocent' tone betrayed his words.

"I can't believe you left my poor brother alone with a group of scary females." She shook her head, not impressed.

"Excuse me, Mr. And Ms. Wayne?" The two turned around to see a male, perhaps a couple of years older than Kagome, with his arms politely behind his back.

Any person could see that the male was beyond handsome. With styled blonde hair and captivating green eyes, not to mention the dashing smile; it would have many women (and some men) with hearts in their eyes.

Bruce Wayne slightly narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the boy one bit, but he covered it with a perfectly fake smile.

Kagome knew better than to judge people by their appearances. After all, in the feudal era, the more of the beautiful and more human looking demons were the most deadly. There was also the fact that she felt the gaze of this man on her the moment she had stepped into the ballroom.

"Yes?" She asked with false sincerity, though her gaze was sharp.

He bowed elegantly with practiced ease and placed a hand to his chest, the other at his side. "I'm Vincent and Miss Ka-goh-may, may I have this dance."

The miko winced at the butchered version of her name and wrapped both arms around her father's

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Vincent, but my father already asked." She looked up at her father and when he nodded, returned her attention to the blonde make. "Perhaps, later? She suggested. She felt slightly nerved when he replied.

"Of course. I shall wait, then." Though he sounded calm, his eyes were steeled over and she felt his aura angry and raging about.

With a brief nod to the lad, Bruce led his daughter to the center of the ballroom.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank kami, you were here, tou-san." She whispered.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me, not the kami?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No need to get arrogant now, dad."

"But without the arrogance, there's nothing left of Bruce Wayne but his dashing looks."

He got a snort in reply.

* * *

Okay, and that's a wrap for Daddy Bats and our favorite miko! I know it's pretty bad considering I rushed it a bit and I didn't really edit it, but hey, something better than nothing, right? Besides, I'll go back and edit it later

(and I did this on my iPad *shudders in disgust*)

On another note, I'm running out of inspiration T^T

Maybe you guys could send me some and I'll try to write them?

Let me know what you guys think! I could really use your helpful feedback!


	13. It's Really Simple

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **I ONLY OWN SYDNEY, ASHLEY AND THE PLOT**

I'm back ladies and gentlemen!

Thanks to everyone to suggested ideas 3 I really appreciate it! Depending on how the story goes I'll see if I'm able to incorporate it into the plot.

Thank you to those who have taken your time to review my story: **chibi-Clar, Anime hotty lover.18, Sugar0o, Blackmoon OniOokami, Tinas86Roses, Angel4EverLostInLife and Shi Kage**

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

After the school day had ended, three girls in the 12th grade had headed over to a nearby café that had recently opened.

"So what'd we miss, Kagome?" Sydney, a petite girl with blonde pigtails and brown eyes, asked, speaking for both herself and Ashley, a chestnut with hazel eyes, who was currently speaking to someone on her phone.

The raven haired girl tapped her chin thoughtfully, recalling the gala at her home the week before. "Mm... Nothing much, to be honest."

"Let me guess," Sydney asked wryly, "Old people talking about business crap and the teens making out?"

An amused chuckle escaped the miko's lips. "I guess that's one way to put it."

"I'm sorry, guys." Ashley groaned, breaking the topic.

"Zachary?" The other two girls asked in unison.

The girl pouted, nodding her head. "He wants to take me out on a date... I know we promised to-"

"Oh, shut up and just go. As far as I'm concerned, he practically worships the dirt you walk on." The blonde snorted as Ashley blushed. "And he's the only damn one, I approve of."

"Sydney's right, Ashley." Kagome chirped. "Have fun on your date. We could always hang out together another time."

With her lip quivering and comical tears rolling down her cheeks, she yelled, "I love you guys SO much!" Ashley felt very thankful having such understanding besties in her life. With that declaration, Ashley blew multiple kisses their way, leaving with a simple 'toodlaloo'.

"So," Sydney turned back to Kagome, though her face seemed grim, "someone told me you rejected a certain sexy entrepreneur."

Kagome sighed, scratching her cheek. She should've seen this coming.

The brunette shook the raven haired miko by the shoulders. "Girl! What is wrong with you?!" She banged a fist on the table, shaking the dishes of pastries, glasses filled with drinks, as well as, attracting an audience.

Kagome glared at her friend after shooting the rest of the café's occupants an apologetic smile and the people went back to their own business.

"Sydney, keep your voice down." She muttered through her teeth.

"Kagome," the girl groaned, "you rejected one of Gotham's hottest and richest bachelors! Vincent Ambrosino! You said no to him! On top of that, he's the 3rd guy you've rejected this month!" She angrily chomped on a french fry.

The blue eyed girl absentmindedly swirled her iced tea around with a straw with one hand, while her chin was resting on the palm of the other.

"I'm just not interested." She sighed.

Sydney glared at Kagome and accusingly pointed a floppy fry in her direction. "You say that everytime! Girl, I'm starting to think that you're not human."

In mid chew, Sydney's eyes widened in realization and she began choking. Immediately, Kagome began to frantically pat her back. She looked at the miko with a scrutinizing gaze. "You're not..." She paused, her eyes scanning over the people in the café. Her voice was much more hushed when she started again, "You're not lesbian are you?"

The miko's pupils dilated in shock and surprise and she sputtered, "No! I am interested in men. Thank you very much! Besides, it's just that I have more important things to worry about like my studies."

"Ughh. You're making me sick. Studying? _Studying_?! You're one of the most smartest people in the grade! Come on, there's more to life than just _studying_!" The brunette groaned.

"But, I have to get into a good college, get a job and earn money to live." The miko countered.

"Do you hear yourself girl? Kagome, you're a _Wayne._ You're whole family is loaded!"

"That may be so, but it won't do any good to the family name if I become an academic failure and waste my dad's money." She technically had been one in Japan, but the miko kept that to herself.

Sydney threw her hands up. "You're impossible! I give up!

A pout formed on the miko's lips. "Why do we always talk about my love life? Why not yours or Ashley's?"

"Because you need help with yours." Sydney deadpanned. "Besides, the last time we did that you freaked out and threw your textbook at me for describing my makeout-"

"Okay, okay! I get it, now shut up and don't go any further!" The miko said flabbergasted, covering her ears with her palms.

Sydney set her sights on the plate next to her platter of, now, empty fries and began to eat a slice of red velvet cake with a silver fork. "See," she motioned toward the raven haired girl's covered ears with the silver utensil, "I rest my case."

Her chocolate brown eyes caught the large roman clock on one wall of the café. "Oh shit. Better get home before I miss my daily workout with my trainer."

Kagome followed her friend's line of sight. "Oh, me too. Can't be late for dinner." Kagome glanced around and raised a hand to call for a waiter.

Within seconds, a man came over with a dazzling smile on his face. "How may I help you, ma'am?"

"Can I get the rest of the pastries in boxes, please?"

"Of course." With that said, he grabbed the remaining plates of cakes and cookies to package and left.

Sydney let out a low, soft whistle, her eyes locked on the waiter's back. "Dayum, that is one hella cutie."

Kagome cocked a brow at the girl. "I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"Kagome, dear," she clicked her tongue. "I have every right to look and appreciate. Just can't touch." She stated with a smirk.

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Of course."

The waiter returned with their pastries in clear plastic containers and set them down on the table.

"Thank you." The miko said politely with a smile.

He returned her smile with one of his one and set a small pink box down in front of her. She looked at him in confusion. "Um, I don't think we ordered anything else."

He simply ignored the statement and winked at the miko. "Have a nice day, ma'am," and he left with flourish.

Sydney, who had witnessed the entire exchange in shock, finally recovered and prompted her friend to open the box.

As Kagome, still stunned, lifted up the pink flap of the cover, her jaw dropped and so did Sydney's.

Inside was a beautifully frosted vanilla cupcake with sprinkles adorning the sides of the frosting. In the middle where the frosting was blank and clean, 'Date?' was written with pink frosting.

Sydney gasped loudly and pointed towards the inside of the pink flap. The miko groaned.

There a small piece of paper was taped and a series of numbers were written on it. Under it was 'Call me' written elegantly in cursive.

While Kagome stared at the paper with an eye twitching in mild irritation, Sydney laughed hysterically at the hilarity of the situation. "Girl, this is sign!"

* * *

Well, that's all for today folks!  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

( There are probably a lot of mistakes, but I kinda got lazy :3 Hehe! Your constructive criticism is very appreciated!)


	14. A Chat Before Supper

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **I ONLY OWN MY OC'S (SYDNEY AND ASHLEY) AND THE PLOT.**

Lo and behold! I have returned with a chapter! MWAHAHA! *tries to make voice deeper but fails miserably*

Ahem. Anyways, before I get on with this chapter, I'm just going to say, it's pretty anticlimactic(and short). I figured there had to be several fillers before getting to the good stuff.

Also, screw what I said in the previous chapters because, while I do have a full plot in mind, I have no stinking clue how I'm going to write it, so yeah... *chuckles sheepishly* Besides, it's my first work published online so might as well, try to experiment and take my time, right?

Oh, and one more thing...

HOLY MOLY, YOU GUYS! I WAS HIT IN THE FACE WITH SO MUCH LOVE! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! *AGGRESSIVELY TOSSES CANDY, CHOCOLATE AND KISSES YOUR WAY*

I would like to thank those who've reviewed my story. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review it :)

Thanks to: **kakashixangela, Anime hotty lover.18, HalfBlackWolfDemon, chibi-Clar, Tinas86Roses, Angel4EverLostInLife, Lil Hamari, Lazyassreviewer, Sugar0o, Bunny.W.K, and CHINESE-POKER CHOCOLATE GAMBLE**

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

"Is dad alright?" Kagome blurted out of the blue. By the time she realized what she had asked, it was already too late.

Alfred, the manor's butler, stopped for a moment in slicing up vegetables, and looked at the girl with a single brow quirked. "I beg your pardon, miss?"

Her cheeks were flushed and she looked sheepish staring at the frying pan, as she began to heat it up. "Ano- er, what I mean is, um-"

"Why the sudden question, Miss Kagome?" The English butler resumed in finishing up the Caesar salad.

"Uh, well, he's been a bit off lately." Her thoughts began to come out of her mouth. "He seems distressed." _'His aura's been like that for a while, too.'_

"Well, he hasn't been making much progress with his business deals as of late." He stated, putting a generous scoop of salad on each of the 5 dishes on the island counter.

"Business deals?"

"Yes." He began to scoop his mashed potatoes next to the heap of cut veggies. "I do not recall the name, but I do believe he had been trying to form a contract agreement with a particular CEO overseas.

"I see," the miko mumbled, as she began to cook the large slab of sirloin on the frying pan. "So, that's what's been bugging him."

Now that she was thinking, she did recall her father telling her that some important guests weren't at the gala. "Besides, the ones I _need_ to talk to aren't here", he had said.

"But, he has a lot of business partners, it's not like he needs anymore." She argued.

"That may be so, miss, but I do believe having this select individual close would benefit your father's business empire."

"Oh." Kagome's lips were shaped like an 'O' and she dragged on her reply. "So, I guess, he'll be coming late tonight?" She inquired with a bit of hesitance in her tone.

Once the meat had been thoroughly cooked, she slid it onto the cutting board in front of Alfred, so he could take care of the rest.

"Why don't you take a look at the number of plates, Miss Kagome?"

Doing as she was told, when the miko counted 5 platters of food, she giggled. "I guess it's safe to assume you threatened him?"

"I simply told him, if he skipped supper, there'd be no white chocolate cookies with cranberries for a month."

* * *

That's all for today folks! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

And if there are any mistakes I missed, don't hesitate to point them out. Your constructive criticism is very appreciated!


	15. Just Like Every Other Dinner

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Hi guys! I'm back!

Lo and behold, I returned with a chapter! I know "-.- it's pretty short, but hey, better than nothing, right? (Not to mention the chapter title is pretty lame too...)

Special thanks to those who reviewed: **kakashixangela, chibi-Clar, Anime hotty lover.18, Tinas86Roses, LittleNK, HalfBlackWolfDemon and Guest**

Just an FYI, but there are probably some mistakes. Hehehe...

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

In an attempt to make small talk, Bruce inquired, "How was school today?"

He had gotten 3 answers in response:

"Tt."

"Boring."

And "It was alright."

It was, of course, a very _lame_ attempt.

The Wayne winced slightly and tried again. "Anything interesting happen?"

"A boy got suspended," Damian said with a smirk, bringing the glass of water to his lips.

Kagome snorted softly as she speared a piece of lettuce with her fork. Tim's green eyes went slightly wide for a second before coughing to cover his laughter.

Their father, on the other hand, looked disapprovingly at the boy.

"He attempted to pull a prank on the teacher by putting a fart cushion on her chair." Damian's green eyes had a mischievous glint to them now. "It was amusing when he got caught."

"Well," Tim began, "unlike, Damian's weird version of 'comic relief of the day', something _normal_ happened." The teen happily shoved a piece of steak in his mouth, but not before cheekily announcing, "I got a date for the Winter Formal."

"Don't be ridiculous, Drake." Damian snorted. "I doubt it is a regular occurrence where a female wants to be in _your_ presence for a whole night" Damian said snarky.

The older teen's eyes narrowed. "I could say the same-"

"Tim, Damian." Bruce scolded. "Both of you, stop it."

Meanwhile, the blue eyed miko was totally lost. " _Winter Formal_?"

All eyes were on her now. Tim's eyes widened and looked at her incredulously. "Haven't you heard about it? Everyone at school's been buzzing about it. It's next week, Kags."

Kagome shook her head slowly in response. "Are you _sure_ we're having one?" She asked skeptically.

"Sis, are you really asking _me_ that?"

"You shouldn't be so arrogant when you're brain is the size of a bird's, Drake."

"Why you little-"

While the two young heroes bickered away once more, Kagome and Bruce began their own little conversation.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for it?"

The miko shrugged nonchalantly. "I probably won't go."

Bruce raised a brow and was about to speak when-

"What?!" Kagome jumped in her seat startled.

Tim was looking at her wide eyed and jaw open. "Why?!"

"Perhaps, it's because she is not a desirable candidate." Damian snorted and proceeded to finish up his remaining piece of sirloin.

"I've already had 4 people ask me out this month, thank you very much." She shot back, a tick slowly surfacing on her forehead, spearing a piece of steak, albeit to harshly.

"It does not count when you bribe the person, Higurashi."

" _4 people_? Did you accept any of them?" Bruce was slightly nerved. While he was Batman and could protect her the best he could, suitors were a whole 'nother story.

"I declined."

"I don't think you're in any situation to be rejecting the males."

"As previously stated, Damian, I'm not going." She glared at her younger sibling. "Besides, I could tell they weren't genuinely interested. I'm not going to some stupid party to be a lapdog for some idiot." She growled.

"But, Kags! This is one of the last events you attend before graduating and going off to college!"

"Exactly, there'll be plenty more."

"B-but-"

"Don't worry, Tim, I'll give you tips for falling into the good graces of women." She teased with a cheshire grin.

Tim's face and ears turned a very dark shade of pink and he sputtered, "K-Kags, that's not what I meant and you know it!"

Bruce and Damian began snickering at the teenager's misfortune.

The miko hummed pleasantly, ignoring him. "I'll go get the cake!~" She got up and left the dining room for the kitchen.

* * *

That's all for today folks!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and your constructive criticism is very appreciated!


	16. A Phone Call Away

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER**

So for now, my phone is the only way I can post chapters cause I'm on the other side of the planet on a vacation

I know 'so exciting', right? -_- *grumbles about time zones and jetlag*

Anyways apologies, for the long wait and the suckish chapter, I figured it'd be better to give you guys something than nothing

I would like to thank: **kakashixangela, Angel4EverLostInLife, Tinas86Roses, Bunny.W.K, Anime hotty lover.18 and DeborahBee** for taking their time to review my story!

Now onto the chapter!

-;-;-;-;-

"Uh, hold on guys, Alfred's calling."

Kagome's conversation with her friends had been interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cellphone.

Placing the cell phone next to her ear, she greeted the caller, "Hi, Alfred-"

"Hello, Miss Kagome. May I ask where you are at the moment?" The butler's tone was filled with urgency, his words very rushed.

The blue eyed girl's features immediately morphed into that of concern.

Alfred was a war veteran and the British man was very well collected. It took a lot for him to lose his cool.

"I'm still at school, is something the matter, Alfred?"

"Um, right now is not the time, miss," the butler replied quickly. "Please stay on school grounds, I will come pick you up."

"Um, sure I'll-" before she could finish, Alfred had already hung up. "-be waiting..."

The miko looked at her friends. Then, at the phone in her hand. Then, back again, at her friends.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Sydney looked at her friend, concern for her friend etching her features.

"You alright, K?" Ashley looked at her worried.

"Yeah, it's just something must've happened. Alfred's going to come and pick me up."

The blue eyed girl's eyes turned guilty. "Sorry guys, I don't think-"

"Girl, I swear, I will slap you if you finish that sentence!" Sydney exclaimed. "Why the hell are you apologizing?!"

"You can't make it because something came up, so what?" Ashley shrugged.

"But I promis-"

"Who cares? There's already 15 other people on the homecoming committee." The blonde rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine."

The miko opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted, once more.

"Hun", Ashley crooned, "something came up at home. It happens. Now," the girl's hazel eyes turned sharp. "You heard the butler, go!"

A wavering smile formed on Kagome's face. "Um, okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." She sent them a small wave after bidding a goodbye and turned on her heel.

"Bye", and, "Toodles", were said in unison as Kagome headed for the school gates.

Her form began to get smaller and smaller until the other two girls could no longer see her.

"What do you think happened, Sydney?"

The two uniform clad girls were still staring off into the distance, in the spot where their best friend disappeared.

"I'm sure it's not too big. Probably pretended to forget a dinner invite to some hottie's mansion."

The chestnut haired girl looked at the blonde with eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh my god! You don't thinks it's Vince-"

" 'Twas a joke, Ash." She rolled her eyes at the other girl. "Come on," Sydney prodded, pushing Ashley by her shoulder, "we have to go put up decorations."

-;-;-;-

That's all for today folk! Your constructive criticism is appreciated! :)


	17. Double The Trouble

"Alfred what's going on?" Kagome looked at the butler from the back, on the edge of her seat and grabbing the passenger head cushion to keep herself steady. Her brows were furrowed, anxiousness and dread lacing her tone.

The butler didn't reply and, instead, kept his gaze locked in the road ahead. kagome waited. Other than the sound of the car engine and her thundering heart, it was dead silent. The miko cursed in her native tongue before saying, "Alfred if you don't tell me-"

"Your father has been injured." Kagome stopped breathing for a moment and didn't hear the next thing the butler had to say. "He is currently being treated by Doctor Leslie." His features and voice remained strong and unwavering, but one with very observant skills could see how the British man kept readjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"What?" She managed to breathe out. Like Alfred, the miko was not herself. Hundreds of questions were running through the her head. What had happened? And how in kami's name did he get shot in _broad daylight_?

"W-what do you mean? _How_?" She asked with urgency. The crooks came out during the night in Gotham City. It was an unwritten rule. Every criminal knew that committing a crime in broad daylight was the same as turning yourself in to the Gotham City Police Department. No criminal was that stupid. Or so she thought till now.

"Your father was heading to a board meeting just an hour ago. When he got out of the car, he was shot." The car began to slow down as it began to near the red stoplight.

"Did you find out who it was?" She asked frantically.

When the car came to a complete stop, Alfred spoke again. "The GCPD are still working on it, as well as your brothers and Miss Barbara, however..." Alfred paused for a moment. "Traces of fear gas and laughing gas were found in his bloodstream and the bullet."

Kagome's blood ran cold.

Weren't those used by the Scarecrow and the Joker? _Two_ of Gotham's infamous deranged villains?


	18. Brought to His Knees

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Guess what? I'M BACK!

Sorry for the late update everyone, but lately I've been very busy with my life and there's also been this stress and UGHHHHH IT'S BEEN HORRIBLE!

Anyways, I just want to say that I've edited a couple of past chapters! And future chapters will be coming very soon! :D

Now, I would like to thank those who reviewed last two chapters ;) *sends you roses and food*

 **Chapter 16: HalfBlackWolfDemon, kakashixangela, Tinas86Roses, Anime hotty lover.18,** and **Deviox**

 **Chapter 17: Tinas86Roses, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Guest, Angel4EverLostInLife, Rc1212, Anime hotty lover.18, Deborah Bee, ApolloAres13** and **Saya the Jet Black Devil**

Now onto the chapter! (I hope it's not too bad...)

* * *

The second the car made it to the gate of the manor, Kagome made Alfred stop the vehicle. In a frenzy, the miko dashed across the front courtyard and past the double doors.

Sprinting up the stairs, she made a swift turn for the family wing and barged into her father's room.

The sight made her freeze in her steps and blood run cold.

The shot billionaire was shirtless and thrashing on his bed, the sheets crinkled and pillows strewn on the floor. His blue eyes, usually warm and comforting, were flickering from maniac looking to terror filled; and his lips were stretched into a disturbing wide smile that took up the whole bottom half of his face. His anguished cries were mixed with hysterical laughs. Combos that made the miko's skin crawl.

The doctor was was readying a syringe while Barbara and Dick were struggling to hold down the famous billionaire.

As both young adults used their full body weight to restrain her father, Doctor Leslie swiftly injected a substance into his body, which silenced the noise in the room and made the three relax.

"I've given him two doses." The elderly doctor pushed her rim wired glasses back to the top of her nose. "That should keep him out for a while," she finished with a sigh. She was turning to her table of medical instruments when her eye caught sight of the frozen miko in the doorway. "Kagome!"

All eyes were on her now. Barbara and Dick were just as surprised to see her home so early.

"Kags, I thought you were helping out on the homecoming committee?"

The blue eyed female opened her mouth to speak when-

"Pardon me, but I took the liberty to call the young miss. I believe she had the right to know what happened." He walked to the center of the room and stood next to the doctor. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's no problem, Alfred." The elderly woman sighed wearily, taking of her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Although, I do hope an antidote is found soon."

Kagome's ear perked up and stared at her older brother and best friend with growing horror. "An antidote hasn't been found yet?"

The redhead shook her head and replied gravely, "I'm afraid not."

* * *

That's all for today folks! I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Your constructive criticism is appreciated! :)


	19. Cognito

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Thank you for reviewing to: **HalfBlackWolfDemon, chibi-Clar, TamashinoSuzume, Tinas86Roses, Angel4EverLostInLife,** **Anime hotty lover.18** and **Alexia** *sends you guys love and food*

Now I know the chapter is pretty short(well, my chapters _are_ , for the most part), but I think you guys will like the chapter ;) (at least I think).

Now, onto the chapter

* * *

"Now, I won't ask again, Crane." A man grinned maliciously down at the beaten up doctor on the floor, his turquoise eyes flashing dangerously in the dark laboratory. "Where. Is. The. Antidote?"

Dizzy from being thrown across the room into the wall, the doctor's arm rose to his left, his pointer finger indicating where the antidote was. Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth. "T-table..." He muttered inaudibly, before he blacked out completely.

The man stepped away and headed for the computer desk, eyes zeroed in on a small container sitting next to a microscope. He brought the the vial up to his eyes and scrutinized it, twirling it around in his fingertips.

He heard the sound of a gun click behind him. Finally. He had heard the vigilante following him for quite some time. It was about time he had finally shown himself.

"Give me the vial or I'll blow your head off."

Red Hood watched carefully as the man turned around with his hands up with a stupid grin on his face.

"Relax, I was waiting for someone to come and get it." He smiled mischievously. "Catch."

The small container was thrown to the masked vigilante and he caught it with ease in a gloved hand. He looked at the vial for a second before he looked back at the strange man in front of him, eyes narrowing. Since the room was dark, he couldn't quite see the other man, quite the disadvantage. He swore in his head.

"Who the hell are you? Don't think I won't shoot just cause you gave me what I needed." He threatened.

The man in question chuckled and it was starting to piss off Red Hood because it looked liked he was being toyed with.

"I'm just an old family friend. That's all you need to know," the mysterious stranger smirked and Red Hood could've sworn he saw a flash of fangs, " _Jason_."

Bullets flew, but Jason doubted it hit the mysterious man. Blue flames had engulfed his entire being then they disappeared, and the stranger along with it.

He stood there looking at the spot where the man vanished.

Shit. He tightened his grip on the glass vial. Someone knew his identity. This was bad.

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I may have forgotten!

BTW any guesses on who the mysterious stranger was? ;)

(sorry reposted cause I forgot a reviewer)


	20. Settled Down and Up Again

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BATMAN AND NEVER WILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Thanks to: **HlafBlackWolfDemon, Anime hotty lover.18, Sugar0owork, Guest, rrrrRANDOMmm,** **Guest** and **Saya the Jet Black Devil** for taking the time to review my story!

(OKAY I'M JUST WARNING YOU GUYS THOUGH, I HAVE _NO CONFIDENCE_ IN THIS CHAPTER! _ZERO_! _NOTHING_! _NADA_! SO IF YOU HATE IT, I'M SORRY T^T)

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

"He should be fine in a day's time. He'll have to be monitored until he wakes. And when he does, I'll have to perform another check up." Doctor Leslie sighed in relief and turned to the rest of the people in the bedroom. "It's a good thing a cure was found quickly, otherwise, it would've caused a lot of psychological damage."

As the miko listened with half an ear, she gazed at the sleeping form of her father. After the antidote had been injected into this body, he had stopped thrashing and eventually fell into a deep slumber, which had rid a lot of weight from everyone's shoulders. Dick and Damian were at their father's bedside, the former leaning on the bed with a solemn expression, as the latter sat rigid and straight up in his chair. Meanwhile, she, Tim and Barbara were standing close behind the duo. It wasn't really said aloud but everyone knew the code: If someone gets hurt, stay with them as much as possible until they wake up.

Hit with a sudden realization, Kagome quietly excused herself from the room.

As she neared Jason's room, she rapped on the door twice and quietly called out his name. She didn't hear a reply but said anyway: "I'm coming in." Kagome turned the brass knob and pushed the door open.

The green eyed teenager was sitting cross legged on the carpet, eyes locked and brows furrowed in concentration. With unusual vigor, the miko noticed, he was scrubbing at a single spot on his, ever so spotless, red helmet.

She plopped herself on the floor and made herself comfortable. The miko brought her knees to her chest, hugging them, and leaned a cheek against one knee.

"You know," she began. He was still scrubbing. She huffed in exasperation before starting again. "If it weren't for you, Jay, we probably wouldn't have found an antidote." The raven haired miko watched as her brother got up and neatly placed his red helmet on his desk. " _Meaning_ ," she emphasized, "he'd probably be dead if it weren't for you." Getting no reaction, her expression soured.

Jason dug into his pocket, as Kagome watched with a growing tick mark on her forehead. When he plopped a cigarette into his mouth, she immediately got up and swiped it away.

He glared at her, "That's mine, Kags."

Her cobalt orbs blazed with fury, her aura dark and ominous. "So me stealing your cigarette is what it takes to get your attention?!" She bit out.

"Look, sis, if you're pissed about me not listening, don't worry, I heard everything." He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"It sure didn't look like it." She retorted.

Jason ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I'm gonna get a breath of air, I'll be back in a while." With that said, he left the room leaving a very frustrated (and a bit worried) miko.

Suddenly, her blazer pocket began buzzing. She unlocked her phone and brought it to her ear. Big mistake.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" She flinched. Bringing the phone away from her ear for a moment, she brought it back near her opposite ear.

"Mama?"

"KAGOME-CHAN, ARE YOU AND THE FAMILY ALRIGHT?!" The voice on the other end of the phone was very panicky. "I SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FATHER ON THE NEWS! IS HE ALR-"

"Okaa-san," she interrupted, "don't worry, tou-san is fine and recovering. The others and I haven't been harmed, so there's no need to worry." She explained.

She heard a breath of relief from the other other line. Kagome could imagine her mother relaxing, her hand lingering on her her pounding heart.

"Thank kami-sama. You'll be able to make it this year though, right?"

The miko's mind went blank. She blinked once. Then she blinked again. "Ano..."

"For Christmas, dear!"

"Christmas? But isn't that next week or something?"

"Hai!"

"But okaa-san-"

"Well knowing your father, he'll recover quickly." The mother muttered.

The miko gaped and couldn't find her voice to protest.

"The others and I will look forward to you and the boys visiting! Bye, Kagome-chan!"

The line went dead thereafter and the miko was still gaping when her mother hung up.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I made! That's all for now!

( FYI: I might post a chapter tomorrow or the day after. Just a heads up ;D )


	21. Rebelling

"You have overstepped your boundaries." A baritone voice rumbled.

Two men were sitting in a spacious office on the topmost floor of a skyscraper.

One was currently signing important papers, seated at his large desk, whilst the other lay comfortably on the black leather sofa, his legs stretched out, resting on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room, snacking on his pocky.

The man with vibrant orange hair and turquoise eyes pouted. "I don't get why you're so mad. You're the one that said to stay hidden and technically I _was_ hidden. It was dark!"

The man in front of of him looked up from his desk and glowered, molten golden eyes narrowed dangerously. " _Kit_." He growled. "The orders were to _stay out of sight_ and _away_ from the miko, until things settled down."

"Mah mah, Sesshomaru-sama, you're overreacting. I didn't break any rules. I went nowhere near mama and I stayed hidden. It was too dark for the humans to see clearly anyway." The orange haired male waved his hand nonchalantly as he took a bite of his strawberry pocky. "Besides," he smiled cheekily, "I couldn't let my gramps die."

There was a large 'crack' after that. The eye of the man at the desk was twitching irritably and, in his hand, was a broken pen.


	22. An Unexpected Gift

Hehehe... *scratches head nervously*

Sorry I haven't been really updating, but I'm back guys! And with a new chapter!

First, I'd like to thank **Sugar0o, ApolloAres13, Angel4EverLostInLife, Anime hotty lover.18, Saya the Jet Black Devil, DeborahBee, chibi-Clar and Tinas86Roses**! *sends you kisses, hugs and food*

* * *

Kagome slumped in her seat after ending the final call of the night.

Alfred, Tim and the miko had been very busy taking calls from the media and Kagome's friends, Sydney and Ashley, considering they were worried about her.

Alfred expertly put a platter of small sandwiches and his wards' favorite drinks between the two worn teenagers on the kitchen table.

"Just a light refreshment for you both."

"Thanks, Alfred." Tim and Kagome said in unison and the boy immediately went for the mug of coffee. He took a large gulp and sighed in utter bliss. Kagome made a grab for her tea and, just when Alfred was about to leave, the doorbell rang. Its noise old and resonating through the whole manor.

The three looked at each other, curiously. Who could it possibly be at this hour? Alfred placed the tray of food he was holding on the table and quickly left the dining room to attend it.

Kagome took a sip of her green tea and pondered aloud. "I wonder who it is..."

"Probably a reporter or something," Tim said as he devoured the sandwiches. "Most likely no one close though, considering they decided to ring the doorbell, or rather, used the door at all." He added thoughtfully between chews.

Dick came walking in through the doorway, his brows furrowed, and looked at the duo at the table. "We had a guest coming over?"

Just as Tim made a noise at the back of his throat and shrugged, Kagome stood up abruptly. Everyone turned their heads to see why the miko did what she did.

Striding into the room was Alfred and in his hands was a large basket of fresh fruits and flowers.

An old memory flashed before Kagome's eyes. She had gotten sick with a fever and came home from the other side, when Hojo had visited her and brought her several good luck charms and a large get well basket with a variety of fruits and vegetables.

"Who the heck sent us a fruit basket?" Tim gawked at the large size and planted his palms on the table to get a closer look.

Alfred began to unwrap the plastic covering when he replied smoothly, "Mr. Vincent Ambrosino sent it for Master Bruce."

"But why?" Kagome asked with a hint of malice underlying her tone.

Alfred gave her a quick sideways glance, perhaps he had disapproved of her tone of voice or it was because she had walked over next to him to read the small index card that was taped to the braided wooden handle. Either way, she didn't know or care.

"Dear, Mr. Wayne," she read aloud, "I hope you are well and recovering. Signed, V. Ambrosino." She scrunched her nose. Kagome remembered him from the gala , though, she had gotten negative vibes from the man.

"Maybe he's trying to suck up to Bruce?" Dick suggested as he plucked a green grape from a vine. A pale delicate hand immediately swatted it, making it drop to the floor. He pouted, "Kags~ that wasn't nice!"

"Or perhaps, you children are over thinking things." He commented, washing apples over at the sink.

"Don't eat it."

As Alfred turned off the tap and headed to the island counter, he rose an eyebrow at the female. "I beg your pardon miss."

"I remember him from the gala. There was something off about him, dad felt it too." She put her hands up defensively out in front of her. "Alfred, I swear to Kami, I'm not crazy," she added when the butler looked at her dubiously.

"That doesn't give you any right to swat my grape." Dick rubbed the skin of the grape with his sleeve to clean it when he was stopped once more.

"Until it's checked for anything funny, no one's allowed to eat it." She declared. She took the grape from her brother's hand, the apples from the butler and the rest of the fruit basket out of the kitchen. "Come on Tim, we have some scanning to do."

Tim groaned and scrambled out of his seat to follow his older sister. He was in the doorway when he stopped midway and paused. He hurried back to retrieve the platter of sandwiches. "I'll be taking these Alfie."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I made! That's all for now!


	23. Nightingale

Kagome huffed irritably and ran her fingers through her bangs as she stared at the information in front of her.

The scans were all positive. There had been nothing in the food, the card, or even the basket, itself!

Though it pained her to admit it, the others had been right. However, that didn't make the gut wrenching feeling in her heart go away. There was just _something_ off about that man and she couldn't figure it out. It terrified her.

Sighing in defeat, the miko turned off the computer and began her trek up the stairs out of the cave.

She couldn't understand. Kagome just wasn't able to shake off the feeling that he was planning something. The memory of his eyes freezing over flashed before her eyes and she felt a chill at her spine. She shook off the feeling and before she knew it, the miko was already in the family wing.

Just as the blue eyed female was about to retire for the night in her bedroom, she noticed out of the corner or her eye that the door to her father's room was open ajar. Being mindful of her steps, she gently pushed open the door.

The sight that met her eyes made the heart melt and almost giggle. Damian sat hunched over the foot of their father's bed, sleeping soundly with his head resting on his arms for comfort, his mouth slightly open. Dick and Tim were sleeping together on the leather couch adjacent to the bed. The older male was sprawled on one half while the other half was occupied by Tim. Dick's head was on the arm of the couch, tilted back, and snoring lightly. Tim was curled up into a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head leaning against the leather. He was shivering.

Frowning, Kagome silently stepped out and returned with a heap of warm blankets from the other bedrooms. She wrapped one around Damian's shoulders. She tip toed over to the couch and tucked in covers for each of her sleeping brothers and was pleased with herself when Tim stopped shivering

With a deep sigh, the miko decided that it wouldn't hurt to sleep here with the others. Making herself comfortable on the empty couch on the other side of the bed, Kagome closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her body and mind.


	24. A Long Flight

Hi guys! I hope everyone had a lovely New Years! First off, I want to say thank you so much to those you have reviewed this story and my other ones. I really appreciate it, you guys! I also want to apologize for the sudden hiatus. A lot is going on in my life right now and I'm finding less and less time to type up chapters, let alone post them.

Anyways, I really appreciate how all of you guys support this story and, for times sake, I'll just be posting up chapters. Maybe once in a while, I'll give you guys an update.

Now the chapter everyone's been waiting for…. (Enjoy your read! It's pretty short, I know, I'm sorry!)

* * *

Just as Nodoka Higurashi had predicted, Bruce did indeed get better. After the two had talked, arrangements were made. Needless to say, everyone's mood had improved. Alfred had stayed behind, admitting he had plans, though he had refused to reveal them and Jason had made it quite clear he didn't want to go when he had met up with Dick and Tim.

As the Wayne family began boarding their private jet for Japan, the head of the family began to lay out a couple of rules.

"Now, this is going to be a 14 hour flight, I expect you all to be on your best behaviors. Especially to you two." His steely blue gaze was on Tim and Damian. "Boys, I expect you to little banters, but don't turn it into a full out brawl on the plane. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Bruce."

"Yes, Father."

The man nodded, pleased and turned to his two oldest children. "Dick, Kagome, keep them in line."

"Don't worry, Bruce."

"We'll make sure things don't escalate."

"And if things get too out of hand, I'll be up front."

The fours siblings separated from their father and made their way to the back of the jet. Everyone began to settle down in their respective seats and make themselves comfortable.

Damian took the seat closest to the back. Plugging in his earbuds and putting his hood over his head, he lied down. The message was clear: Don't bother me.

Tim took the seat up in the front and diagonal from Damian. He took out his laptop and began to type away, updating any old files.

Kagome settled down comfortably in her seat and proceeded to open her bag for her book. It was going to be a long flight to Japan. Taking out a copy of _The Secret Garden_ she had borrowed from the manor's library, she found the last page she had read with the ribbon marker and began reading.

Dick had immediately headed for the cupboard, where all the food was located. He returned to his seat with a rather large bowl of Lucky Charms and put on headphones. Grabbing the remote attached to his arm rest, he began flipping through to find a good movie to watch.

Bruce had sighed when he sank into his chair and stared at the endless amount of paperwork for W.E. This was definitely going to be a long flight.


	25. A True Artist

"Shit." Jason groaned as he entered his dark apartment and limped toward his bedroom.

Tonight had been bustling with more scumbags than usual and, with Batman and the others on vacation, it took longer than usual. Though, he had to admit it was a good workout. Luckily he hadn't taken any major hits, nothing more than bruises, at most.

Jason took off his helmet and and ran his fingers through the sweaty, flat tresses. He shrugged off his jacket, revealing the black t-shirt underneath. Grabbing the sweatpants that had been lying in the pile of clothes on his bed, he took off the pants he was wearing and put those on.

As he headed towards the kitchen, he contemplated making food. The teenager opened his refrigerator to see his options. Several water bottles, day old leftovers from Chinese takeout, expired cheese, and a half empty bag of Wonder Bread. Jason's face brightened. So far, this bread was the only highlight of his day. He grabbed a 2 bottles of water and the bag of bread. Kicking the refrigerator door closed, he headed to the scruffy old couch in the living room and plopped down. He switched on the television with the remote next to him. The news turned on and he didn't feel like changing the channel, so he let it be and chugged down a bottle of water.

" _So it seems, billionaire, Bruce Wayne, has landed safely and soundly in Tokyo."_ The anchorwoman announced.

Jason listened with half an ear as he began eating his bread.

" _Speaking of billionaires, Tiffany, Shippo Nishimura has created another masterpiece for his collection: "Shikon no Kakera". Have you seen it? It's absolutely stunning!"_

Jason spared the screen a glance before returning his attention to the almost empty bag of bread. Eating expired bread couldn't kill people right?

" _It sure is, Andrew, and we were lucky enough to have Charlotte interview the artist himself."_

A video feed took up the screen and there was a man with turquoise eyes and vibrant orange hair sitting with Charlotte inside a small café.

" _Thank you so much for joining me today, Mr, Nishimura."_

The man chuckled. " _Of course. It's no problem."_

Jason froze. Turning his body ever so slowly, he locked his eyes onto the tv screen.

" _So first off, I want to congratulate you on your latest painting. It's beautiful. But could you tell me where you get your inspiration from? In fact, all your works have this element of other worldliness. It's simply spectacular!"_

The man smiled, his turquoise eyes glowing with excitement. " _Well, Charlotte, imagination is a big part of the inspiration-"_

Jason's topaz eyes narrowed at the orange haired male. He recognized that voice. It was the voice of the man that had been in Crane's lab. He was sure of it.


	26. Back Home

Eyes closed, Kagome took in a a long and deep breath, before it released into a puff of cold smoke. Bright sapphire irises were revealed and a soft tune was spilling from her lips and she tightened her hold on the bag of souvenirs swinging by her side.

After arriving at the airport, despite her exhaustion, the thought of her mother, brother and gramps fueled her body with the excitement to allow her to visit them. The head of the Wayne family left immediately disembarking the private jet. Her brothers left for the hotel with their luggage to rest up. That was when she broke off with her siblings

As chilly as the winter weather was, she felt warm, but not because of her scarf or thick jacket. Her heart was swelled with happiness at the thought of where she was headed. As her boots met the pavement, crunching the thin layer of snow under it, she let her eyes wander the streets of Japan. It had only been a couple of months and yet it felt like she hadn't been back in years. The miko felt her heart constrict. She had missed her family at the shrine: her mother, grandpa, her brat of a brother… It had been awhile since she had seen the Goshinboku as well. She wondered if-

"Itai!" Kagome bumped into a stranger and stumbled back, the bag of souvenirs falling from her hand. She quickly gasped and bowed realizing what had transpired. "Gomenasai! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Higurashi?" A mellow voice asked.

Kagome's ears perked and she stood upright at once and her eyes widened into saucers. "Hojo?!"

He gave her his trademark bright smile. "I knew it was you!" Then his expression morphed into that of concern. "I haven't heard from you since you left and Eri, Yuka and Ayumi said they didn't either. How have you been? Have you been looking after yourself?"

She laughed awkwardly. "I'm fine, Hojo. I'm sorry, it's just that I've been busy with life back in America with the rest of my family."

"Oh, I see. Will you be staying for long?" Hojo asked expectantly.

Kagome pursed her lips. "Hm… I'm not too sure. Maybe until the end of the holiday break?"

The teenage boy's eyes brightened.

Kagome felt a chill down her spine and she realized now where this was going.

"Really? Then, would you like you go on a date with me next weekend?"

The miko sighed internally. "I'm really sorry Hojo, but-"

"Kagome!~"

Both heads turned to the direction of the voice and, lo and behold, there was a man with long inky locks and stunning blue eyes, much like Kagome's, running towards the pair though albeit awkwardly because of the box of desserts he was holding. Following him, with a prominent scowl on his face, was a boy with shorter black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Dick? Damian"

When he caught up to them, Hojo looked at her in confusion. "Uh, Kagome, do you know this man?"

"He's my-"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be stealing away Kagome," he winked, "we're running a little short on time."

"Ano-"

The older male didn't let her finish and pushed her along. "Come on, Kago-chan, chop chop!" And they left behind a crestfallen boy.

As the pair went on ahead, the youngest Wayne stayed behind for a moment. He scrutinized the man Higurashi had been conversing with and he was nothing special to say the least: Boring, in every sense of the words. Damian scoffed and shuffled away, following the snow tracks his siblings had left behind, leaving Hojo with mixed emotions.

* * *

Edited: July 7, 2017


	27. One of Many Regrets

Back at the hotel, Timothy Drake Wayne appeared to be working diligently on his laptop, sitting cross legged on his king sized bed. The sheets and decorative pillows had been pushed to the edge of the bed to make room for various folders filled with papers. However, upon closer inspection, the boy's head was bobbing slightly and his fingers, which were splayed on the keyboard, were not moving at all.

He was snoring away when he was violently awoken from slumber, his phone blaring to life. He sprang up, his back upright. At that moment, he had banged his head against the wooden headboard of the bed frame and clutched at his scalp, groaning in pain. Tapping the green icon to pick up the call, Tim brought the phone to his ear and mumbled a coherent enough greeting.

"Yo, Timbo."

The teen brought the phone in front of him and squinted at the caller ID.

"Jason?"

"The one and only."

The younger teen groaned, one hand rubbing at the boogers in his eyes. "Why'd you call?"

"So at the hotel, do you guys have your own room?"

"Uh huh." Drowsy, Tim flopped onto his mattress.

"So, you have a whole hotel room to yourself, right?" The last word was drawled.

"Yeah." He yawned.

"Okay! Perfect!" And the call ended with a beep.

Getting comfortable again, Tim began to doze off once more until his door swung open with a loud crash, thumping into the wall. He whined miserably, hoping this was a really bad dream. Turning his body over to dig his face into the sheets, he prayed to whatever deity that existed heard him.

"Rise and shine, Replacement! We got some work to do 'cause you're helpin' me with a job!"

Tim berated himself. He should'nt have picked up.


	28. Let The Adults Talk

"Have you and the boys been well?" Nodoka Higurashi inquired, her back facing her ex-lover.

Sapphire eyes tenderly followed the form of the Japanese woman shuffling around the kitchen.

"Mhm." His eyes were still fixated on Nodoka. "How are Souta and Higurashi-san doing? Good, I hope?"

"Of course," she brought over a tray with a plate of sliced apples and two steaming ceramic mugs. As she sat, the man immediately straightened up and muttered his thanks. "Be careful, it just finished boiling." He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, but instantly regretted it. The famous billionaire had scalded his tongue and sputtered in pain. The woman across from him chuckled. "I warned you Bruce." She teased, shaking her head. It was like when they were younger on a date. Her lips couldn't help but curve upward into a half smile. It was nostalgic.

There was a bit of silence. Nothing too awkward, but not comfortable either. Nodoka Higurashi was lost in her thoughts and Bruce Wayne was attempting to recover from the embarrassing incident.

Just as the man was about to speak, the Japanese woman beat him to it. "How's Kagome been faring? Is she alright?" She was looking at him with _that_ look in her eyes and that crinkle between her brows.

"The usual." His lips curved upward as the face of his daughter appeared in his head. "It takes her a while to adjust to the change in environment, but she's at home now."

The crinkle disappeared and the woman sighed, her shoulders relaxing. "Thank kami-sama." She whispered.

"Nodoka," he began.

"Hm, nani?" She caught his gaze after taking a sip of the green tea.

"Has anything happened before Kagome came to Gotham?" His sharp eyes caught her form freezing momentarily.

"Why do you ask?"

"She's different," he paused and recalled when he first saw her after she moved back into Wayne Manor. "And her eyes," his brows furrowed, "it's like looking in a mirror. They're haunted." His gaze became resolute and he stared at his former lover. "Nodoka, I'm her father. If there's something you're keeping from me-"

"Kagome is growing up," the woman stared at the tea in the cup of her hands and smiled affectionately, but there was a tinge of sadness in her tone. "However she's _seen_ and _been_ through things that no one her age should've went through-"

"Nodoka-"

He was immediately silenced by her raised hand and stern face. "You may be her father, Bruce, but there are going to be things she keeps from you, _us_. She hasn't told me the full story, but she'll tell us everything in due time. Until, she's ready we have to continue supporting and loving our girl."

* * *

Woah! What's this? Two updates in a span of 24 hours! Wow, it looks likes Inu came back from the grave! (pst, this is all sarcasm btw) I apologize to you all who have been patiently waiting.

This gon' get long, so you don't have to read. Just skip to the end where I start typing in all CAPS.

I know it's been like a millennia since I've updated, but here I am now! (If that helps) School and life, in general, haven't been really kind to me this past year and I fear it will only get worse. Don't worry, I'm fine. At least, I'm pretty sure I am. Well, I feel pretty satisfied now, so that's a good sign.

ANYWAYS, REGARDING UPDATES ON THIS FIC: I WILL BE UPDATING PRETTY FREQUENTLY FOR THE DURATION OF THIS SUMMER! SO YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S STAYED WITH ME FOR THIS LONG AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL GET ANOTHER UPDATE FROM ME SOON! SENDING MUCH LOVE -INU


	29. The Beginnings of a Headache

"Jason! _You what_?" While Tim had adopted his original, sitting-cross-legged with his laptop, position, he immediately fell back onto his bed. His fingers massaging at his temples.

The older teen stopped pacing around the carpet to give his younger brother a disgruntled look. "Technically, it wasn't me though. This shithead knew it on his own."

"Jason! You could've still played it off cool!" The poor teen grabbed at his raven hair, frustrated. "I can't believe you let the guy get away without saying anything!"

"Once again," he said with his hands on his hips this time, "I will repeat myself! Without a doubt, he knew-"

"Jason!" Tim stood up on the mattress. "You've been compromised for at least a week and you didn't _say anything_!" Tim pointed a finger at his predecessor with his feet planted on the mattress.

"Ok, look! I admit I fucked up there, but I know who the guy is!"

"Yes?" Tim bit out impatiently.

"Artist Shippo Nishimura." Green eyes were smug and arms were folded over his chest.

"Wait, _the_ Shippo Nishimura?" Anger dissipating, Tim plopped back on the mattress back to his resting position and fingers were flying on the keyboard. Brows scrunched together in concentration.

"Yeah, the Japanese guy with the badly bleached hair that paints shit. He's super famous-"

"Wait, this guy?" The younger teen waved his hand over to his brother. He pointed to one half of the screen where a window with a picture of the artist's face on it.

Jason sat next to his younger brother on the bed and Tim scooted over. "Probably."

Tim gave him a funny look as he let his laptop get taken away. "What do you mean _probably_?"

"Look Crane's lab was dark, but one thing I _do_ know for sure is his voice and his eyes. There's nothin' mistakin' it, Timbo. This was him. He was there." He turned so his gaze locked with the sapphire gaze in front of him. "Lil' wing, this guy knows my secret identity and probably yours and everyone else's too. If we don't do anything, we're fucked. So either help me kill the guy or don't. "

"Jay, you know I can't help you _kill_ the guy, but I'll help to a degree, and you gotta understand: This guy and Bruce are working together with a non profit organization. If he _does_ know our identities, there are too many unknowns here. We can't mess up Bruce's deal. And _it matters_."

"Look, B's stupid rich. It's fine. One bad deal won't do anything."

"But it will, this Nishimura might not be as _stupid rich_ , as so you kindly put it, as Bruce, but he's got connections with other elites that are even _stupider rich_ than B. _Connections_ he's been working at for years now, so imagine this; who else, besides Nishimura, could possibly know about us?"

"Shit. We're fucked."

* * *

Oh! And I forgot to mention in the last update, but I changed up Chapter 26: Back Home a little


	30. A Heartfelt Moment

**HEY Y'ALL! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND MUCH LOVE FOR MY LOVELY READERS THAT LEFT A REVIEW! I LOVE Y'ALL LOTS! NOW, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The members of the Higurashi and Wayne family were mingling with each other at the dinner table, waiting for the other remaining family members and the oden to finish cooking.

The head of the Higurashi family was telling his stories again and he was very elated. He not only had new audience, but they seemed very interested, especially the small tan boy. He was very immersed. At least, there was one youth that respected him.

"And, on the Goshinboku, there's a scar where the arrow would've been."

"No way!" Dick exclaimed and the old man merely nodded his head, eyes closed.

"So the story of the half demon Naraku and the people who defeated him, that's all true?" Damian asked urgently, topaz eyes wide with curiosity.

Kagome attempted to stifle her laughter. He was so enthusiastic and it reminded her of that time when he hid in her room.

"Ah, so you've heard the story," his eyes snapped open and he pointed a forefinger to the roof. "Of course it's true, my boy!" Then Hikaru Higurashi looked Damian straight in the eye and whispered. "I have proof!"

"Father…" Nodoka had interrupted her conversation with Bruce to scold her father-in-law and looked at him pointedly. The warning clear in her eyes.

Kagome's grandfather grumbled, visibly sulking. "Well, there _are_ scrolls in the shed-"

The miko's attention was torn away from her jii-chan when she felt a nudge at her arm. "Souta? What's wrong?"

"Speaking of scrolls, I was helping jii-chan clean and organize the artifacts and we found something he didn't have documented."

An odd sense of dread began to gnaw at her stomach. She looked around. Her mother and father were too caught up in a conversation and gramps was doing a very good job of keeping her siblings entertained. Good, they had some but of privacy. "Did something happen? Was it something possessed again?" She asked hushed.

Her brother shook his head. "No, nothing bad. Don't worry." His eyes grew serious and Kagome couldn't help the pang in her heart she felt from seeing her baby brother look all grown up. "But it's something worth checking out. I put sticky notes on the artifacts and…" He looked hesitant and just as she was gonna tell him to spit it out, he suddenly hugged her.

Kagome hugged him back, consternation clear on her face. "Hey kiddo, what's with the sudden hug?"

"I found a scroll and I'm pretty sure you can guess who it was from…" he mumbled.

"Was it…"

Souta nodded into her shoulder.

 _Inuyasha._

She sucked in a breath and brought her arms tighter around her brother. She was back in the well again: breathless, crying, screaming at the dirt below her. She felt cold.

And she felt the squeeze. "Sorry, Kags."

She smiled sadly into his hair and mumbled. "It's alright. Thanks for telling me Souta."

* * *

Now, if there are any mistakes I may have missed, don't be afraid to point them out! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	31. Past Curfew

Hey guys! I'm back with another update (though it's a bit shorter than I'd like T-T)! Much love for those that reviewed: Saya the Jet Black Devil, Tinas86Roses, Guest-san, and Madiline Magnolia! Thanks y'all! And now, on to the chapter!

* * *

Zachary stared dreamily at his girlfriend as they both came out of the his car and were standing outside Ashley's mansion gate.

Ashley saw him staring at her and blushed. "What?"

He hummed absently. "Nothin'. Yer just cute," and proceeded to peck her on her freckled forehead.

"Oh, you cheeseball!"

She squealed when she was scooped into his embrace. "Zach, what are you doing?"

He nuzzled into her neck, his blonde hair tickling her face. "Baby," he drawled. "Do you have t'go?" His arms tightened around her waist.

Ashley put her arms around his neck and rested a cheek against his head of blonde hair. "I'm sorry Zach, but my curfew…" She gave him a kiss on the lips when he looked up at her.

"Christ, I love you so much I can't stand it!"

She smiled at him while petting his hair, lovingly. "I love you too, babe."

"Well, let's get ya goin'," Zachary began walking her to the front door of her mansion. "I don't want yer dad or someone t'skin me alive."

"Daddy would never do that, Zach. I love you too much." She beamed up at him.

"I love you more, babe."

"No, I love _you-"_

" _Ahem."_

The affectionate couple turned to find Ashley's governess glaring at them, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.

Ashley whispered a farewell and slowly made her way into her house and turned to wave him goodbye. Zachary waved back and suddenly had the door slam shut in his face. He couldn't help curse the hag under his breath. Man, was she _stingy_.

Inside the house, Ashley was getting scolded by the governess. "When I tell you to come home, you come home! _Geez_! You think I do it to spoil your fun?"

She fell onto the couch lazily. "Well-"

"That was a rhetorical question!" She growled, eyes ablaze with annoyance. "Now go up to your studio! Sesshomaru-sama sent you a letter and I left it on your desk."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed this update! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, especially if there are typos!


End file.
